Feathers
by Jayeliwood
Summary: Breaking dawn's wedding night through Edward's POV. Only very mildly spoilerish. Anything revealed has no impact on the rest of the story. One shot-lemon. Enjoy!


**So, not too long ago I put out a one shot along these lines, but since I've read the book I decided to go ahead and write what I think was going on on their wedding night, in EPOV. There aren't many spoilers. Just some basics from the wedding night that were mentioned from the book. None of them have real impact on the rest of the story so if you want to read, please go ahead. **

I waited in the water for her to finish her human moment. I could hear her fluttering around the room nervously, her heart pounding in her chest. I could understand her feelings exactly. If my heart could beat, I would probably have a mild heart attack. As I slipped out of my cloths and into the warm water I sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm my tingling nerves.

I absently wondered what took her so long, but she did not have my speed and she had been asleep on a plane for several hours. I would give her all the time she needed, of course.

Thoughts of our wedding the day before filled my mind. It was beautiful. I would have eaten the whole damn cake to see her laugh and smile like that again. The moment our eyes locked as she glided down the aisle I knew that any fears she had were gone. She wanted to marry me as much as I wanted to marry her. And, though I could have done without the interruption that was Jacob Black, Bella seem to move on quickly.

I heard her step into the water, it swirling around her as she moved closer to me. She came to my side, her tiny warm hand touching my arm. I could see out of the corner of my eye that she was wearing nothing. It took everything I had to not swivel in place so I could take her all in completely. "Beautiful..." I muttered to myself, my eye's raising to the sky. It was not that I didn't want to look, it was that I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"It is a beautiful night." She replied, her fingers skimming along the surface of the water delicately. The reflection of the moon in the water was moved by the tiny ripples she was created. She seemed so calm, her heart a steady beat.

"It is, but I wasn't talking about that." I turned to her with a small smile. I brought my hands up to her face. " I was talking about you," I whispered as I leaned in to take her full lips.

She blushed a lovely red, sending a fiery wave through my system. The things she did to me without knowing was incredible. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes.

"I'm not sure I can do this..." I said with a heavy sigh.

"Edward, I trust you completely. You will not hurt me." Her fingers slid down my jaw. "You promised. Please..." She pleaded towards the end. The sound of her voice did little for my control.

"I'm not saying that I do not wish to. I'm simply saying I'm worried and a little scared." I admitted.

She leaned up out of the water, standing on her tip toes. Her beautiful chest were completely exposed now and it was hard not to attack her, in a pleasurable way, right at the moment. She rested one of her tiny hands against my cheek and the other on my shoulder. Her lips barely skimmed the surface as she made her way to my ear. "I trust you."

Like they were magic words I gave in but, I was easily persuaded. I knew she wanted me as much as I wanted her. My hands wrapped around her back and pulled her close to my chest. For the first time our bare skin touched in almost every way and I sighed with happiness. Glorious warmth washed over me as we began to kiss. My hands eagerly explored her body, touching everything I denied myself before and she did much the same.

She pulled back to look into my eyes for a moment and I saw the mischief there. With both hands on my shoulders she hopped up and wrapped both legs around my waist. I groaned in pleasure as her warmth pressed against me. I expected her to blush but she did not. I slid one of my hands down her back and carefully gripped her bottom underneath the water. She giggled and kissed my neck lightly.

"Oh, what are you laughing about, Mrs. Cullen?" I teased against her ear. I lightly began to nibble on the sensitive flesh.

"It just surprised me and I enjoyed it." She mumbled, blushing again. Even her tiny button nose turned a soft shade of pink. I grinned to myself. I enjoyed finding things that she liked. I began to massage very carefully, not wanting to hurt her any way.

She laughed, her head falling back, her silky brown hair skimming the water. Her neck was completely exposed to me and I did not wish to bite it. I wanted to cover her in kisses from head to toe. "Edward..." she said through giggles.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"You're a tease." She stuck her tongue out at me. I chuckled at her childish reaction. I leaned forward and brought her tongue into my mouth. I sucked on it gently and massaged it with my own tongue. She moaned in surprise and her heart rate began to speed up with the simple action. Her bare hips ground against mine and I moaned this time. Her silky warmth glided against me, sending heavy waves of pleasure through my body.

"I think you're the tease..." I breathed. I cleared my throat, trying to remember why I came into the water in the first place. "Bella, I want to talk about something with you."

"What's that?" She inquired sweetly. Her fingers twisted into my hair, making it hard to think. It's like when she was around nothing else could fill my brain. She took over. I shook my head like an etch a sketch, trying to find my own thoughts.

"I was thinking maybe we could... perhaps we should, have our first time make love in the water. I was thinking that if there was any blood it would be washes away almost instantly and it-" I was cut off by her lips pressing against mine.

"I understand. You won't be able to smell it as much. Less temptation. I think it's a good idea." She smiled at me sweetly. I loved how she took all of this so easily. I figured I would have to explain my thoughts a little more. "Anyway, I was hoping that you'd want to stay out her a bit longer... the water feels so nice."

"Anything you desire." I told her sternly, peering into her large brown eyes. She smiled at me and leaned forward. We kissed passionately again for several minutes, each second becoming more and more passionate. I couldn't help but touch her bare breast. The molded easily into my palm, a perfect handful.

"Edward, I need you." She said barely above a whisper against my lips. I could have listened to her say that over and over again. "I want you." She whispered, her head leaning back so that I could kiss easily across her jaw and down her neck.

"This may hurt a little bit and I'm sorry." I said before slowly slipping inside of her. The loud hiss could probably be heard across the water to the main land. I began to pull out once more but she placed her hands on my back, pressing herself closer to me.

"If you pull out now I will never forgive you." She mumbled.

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you..." I answered her.

"It does not hurt. Please, don't stop." She pleaded with her words and her eyes. The fire that burned in her eyes ignited something in me. I was no longer worried. I wanted her and I was going to have her.

I moved inside of her, letting my instincts take over. I did simply what felt good and whatever made her moan the loudest. "Does that feel good, my love?" I whispered into her ear.

"Oh, god yes." She moaned loudly, her back arching.

My fingers dug into the back of her hair and pulled her roughly to my mouth. The water splashed wildly around us, but I hardly noticed. All I could feel was my Bella tight around me.

Her first orgasm surprised me. I knew what it was and that it was coming but I had no idea that it would feel as intensely as that. She brought me over the thin ledge I'd been teetering on for the past hour. I could not stop the growl that rumbled loudly in my chest.

"That was amazing." She breathed, her forehead pressed against my neck.

"I could not agree more." I said with a smile. My fingers danced along her spine. "I'm not done with you yet."

I did not give her time to respond. I moved us out of the water, ignoring my clothes and her towel. Her lips attached to my neck, sucking, licking and kissing every inch of flesh she could find. I was glad that she was as eager as me. I was still inside her, solid as a rock and ready for so much more. I would make love to her until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.

I laid her down on the bed carefully, looking over her dripping wet body. "You are beyond beautiful." I breathed as I kissed my way down her chest. Her flesh was salty from the ocean but it was a pleasant taste. Nothing could taste better than her.

"What are you doing?" She squeaked as I made my way down her legs.

"Tasting you." I told her simply. I ran my tongue slowly over the silky flesh. I moaned with satisfaction. So good. I dipped my tongue inside of her sensitive warm opening, tasting the purity that was there. She was mine and no one else's. My hands gripped her hips tightly, keeping her in place. Her blood flowed through this part of her body more so than any other. The mix of her the smell of her arousal and her blood made me drunk with desire. I growled against her sensitive flesh. I would need her again soon, this was too much for me.

As the growl rumbled through my chest her tiny body began to convulse. She shrieked with her second orgasm of the night, her fingers knotting at my hair. I knew she was pulling as hard as she could but it did nothing to move me. I licked all that she offered me, taking it into myself. If I could not have her blood then I would have this.

"Edward, please..." She groaned. I finally lifted my head so I could see her. She was trembling, her body covered in slick beads of sweat. I kissed my way back up to her pounding heart. I kissed the spot lightly, my hands trailing along her sides.

"What is it, my love?" I asked in an innocent voice. I could not hide the grin that spread across my face. I was in heaven at this moment.

"I want to try something else." She said breathlessly. I chuckled softly at her expression. She was flushed and sweaty but her smile was evident on her face. Her chest heaved in an effort to fill her lungs with air. I could already smell her arousal building again.

"Are you sure you're up for that?" I teased. I carefully slid my fingers down her stomach to her thighs. I let my finger dip inside of her again. She bucked against my hand, moaning loudly as her head fell back against the pillow.

She growled playfully at me and shoved at my chest. I allowed her to push me into the position she wanted. I was laying flat on my back and she straddled my waist quickly. I could see the excitement in her eyes as she slid down onto me. It was a beautiful sight to say the very least. My hands went to her sides, helping her to move on top of me.

She began to grind her hips harder, faster, swiveling them with the most delicious of friction. I couldn't control myself as my grip tightened around her slender sides. Her palms rested flat against my chest, keeping her balanced. Her nails dug into my flesh, trying to find a purchase. Her breast bounced in perfect rhythm with her movements. The thought, _'Why didn't I take her sooner?'_ floated into my mind but quickly passed again as a long, loud, moan fell from her swollen lips.

That's all I could take. I could no longer stand not being in control. I flipped her quickly onto her back, never leaving her warmth. My hands gripped her forearms as I took a calming breath. I wanted to feel her climax once more before I had my own. I slowly slid my hands off of her delightfully warm flesh and moved it to above her head. I began to move again, the actions slow and deliberate.

Her brown eyes locked with mine, holding me in a trance. Her fingers massaged my tight shoulders, easing away some of the stress there. She bit her lip, her skin flushed with delicious blood. I closed my eyes, if I kept looking at her I wouldn't be able to go on much longer.

Her hips lifted to meet with mine at every pass. She kept pace perfectly, increasing her speed slowly. My fingers dug into the feather pillows and I could remember a ripping noise, but I did not care. Bella bent her legs at the knee, pressing herself upward into my body. I could feel every perfect curve.

It was all too much. "Isabella, I need to feel you again. Please..." I breathed heavily.

Like magic words her body fell to my command. A scream of pure pleasure left her lips, her body arching off of the bed. Her wet walls squeezed against me, throbbing. The snarl that left my lips surprised even me as my orgasm rocketed through my own body.

I could not move for a moment. I was too entranced by the sight of her. She was perfect, her glistening sweat and messy hair making her even more divine. It was hard not to chuckle when I saw the mass of feathers floating around us. If they were the only casualties tonight then it was completely worth it.

I slowly rolled on my back and Bella curled herself into my side on her stomach. Her tiny hand rested, palm down, on my stomach. She lifted up slightly and kissed the easiest thing she could reach. "Edward, you're amazing..." She breathed with a smile. She snuggled into me and her heart rate almost instantly slowed as she fell into a deep sleep.

I couldn't help but stare at her. She was perfect. I began to trace my fingers over her curves. But, even in the darkness I could not deny what I could see beginning to form.

Purple and black bruises just below the surface. Before the morning they would expose themselves completely and show me for what I really am: a monster.

Was she being honest? Did she really enjoy herself? Were those cries of pleasure, or pain? Surely they must have been pain. How could they not be with the damage I caused?

What have I done?

**So, I'm still in the middle of my break and I don't intend to put anything else out until August 8th. Like I said before, I'm a little burned out but I felt this so I wanted to write it while I still had it. I am writing still and don't worry for those of you who want to see more from me, it will be coming soon! Trust me, it's hard to keep from posting. It's only a little bit of an addiction. **

**Okay, I know a lot of you are going to ask my opinion on breaking dawn. Hum, I don't want to offend anyone on this or give too much away. I will say this, I am disppointed, and though I respect the direction she took the book in I do not believe it went with the rest of the series nor would I have gone that direction myself. Honestly, I have read better fan fiction, but I know some wonderful authors, so :shrugs: I'll ask to keep BD opinions mainly to yourself for now. We can discuss when it's been out a little bit longer. Let everyone come up with their own opinion about it. **

**Also, another reason I'm putting this one shot out is this: I want to make an announcement. Some of you know me pretty well and know that I had a HORRIBLE time with my first pregnancy and because of it my husband and I have had a horrible time of getting pregnant. We've been trying for over two years. Well, the day after I wrote the epilogue for Blind I found out that I, Jay Wood, am pregnant! lol So, if updates for stories in the future are a bit crazy, you know why. **

**If you don't know me, but like this one shot, please please please add me to your author alerts. I'm coming out with new stuff all the time. **

**Alright, I love and miss you guys! See you later this week! Until then, was it sexy? Did you like it?**


End file.
